


Tears and Rain

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, HP - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An emo collage of Snape's experiences during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts with lots of love for the Halfblood Prince. There's a bit of Snarry in there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears and Rain

**Pairing:** Snarry  
 **File Size:** 87 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Tears and Rain"  
 **Artist:** James Blunt  
 **Summary:** An emo collage of Snape's experiences during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts with lots of love for the Halfblood Prince. There's a bit of Snarry in there too.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download Tears and Rain](http://www.akemi42.com/files/TearsRain.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Tears and Rain on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2010/01/01/tears-and-rain/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/TearsRain.wmv)


End file.
